100 meters in 14 years
by LouEthelip
Summary: Kannonji describes the greatest moment he ever broadcasted. Features a 28 year old Tanya Natdhipytadd. Please read and review.I hope you like it.


100 meters in 14 years

By

Louis J. Gagliano

Everybody was running around inside the broadcast booth of Osaka TV on the University Satellite as they were concluding yet another broadcast year for the Cosmo Beauty Championship. Inside the main booth was the voice of sports for Osaka the legendary Kannonji.

"…..And so another Cosmo Beauty championship comes to an end as we celebrate the new heroine of sports. Even after fifty years of broadcasting these final moments are always a bit emotional. I don't know how it'll feel next year when I'm watching this in my living room. I've gotten to know a lot of these competitors over the years. It'll feel weird not to be able to report on their dreams, their hopes, and their goals. However after all these years it's time to step down. So for the final time this is Kannonji. Signing off from the University Satellite returning you to our main broadcast."

A second later the TV monitors screen went blanket and a voice called out that the earth station had picked up the signal and that their job was done. Instantly a bunch of streamers and noisemakers were brought out to celebrate. The people behind the scene's of the broadcast booth came by one by one to shake the hand of Kannonji offering their thanks for the years of hard work and dedication. There was both happiness and sadness in everybody's eye's . Yet nobody could deny that this retirement was well earned.

Looking around Kannonji saw the women who was going to replace him immediately. It had been decided by the head brass to bring in a much younger face, and a female one as well. She had spent the last two years in an apprenticeship of sorts. Learning the skills she would need to be an effective reporter. Waiting until the commotion died down she approached to offer her heartfelt thanks for his help. Then informed him that in three hours the station was going to do a retrospective on his entire career.

"Just to warn you. One of the first questions I'm going to ask you is what was in your opinion the greatest broadcast you ever had. I wanted to give you some time to think about that because you've seen so much."

Some of the older support staff in the booth began to snicker and giggle. The young women looked around wondering what they thought was so funny about her remark. Meanwhile Kannonji said nothing. He understood why they did so. After all the older one's knew his history while the young women could not.

As he left the booth he ran the question through his mind. What was the greatest moment? How do you compare athlete's from different era's. By their times or scores? By the number of titles they had won? Still consumed with his thoughts the reporter made his way to the private room the station had for him for these competitions. Since the university satellite was originally designed to be an all female facility special preparations had to be made for the inclusion of a male. His room was set aside from the main dormitory that housed the young teenagers to prevent hanky panky on his part and practical jokes from the girls. The door opened as he walked in to see the threadbare room. All of his clothes and creature comforts had been taken away earlier in the day. Now all that was left was a bed and on the nightstand next to it a single framed picture.

He stared at it for several long seconds before picking it up. It was of a teenaged girl with long blood red hair that framed her chocolate skin. As always she was putting forth an innocent smile. He chuckled thinking how no matter what she always seemed to have a smile that was so infectious. It also brought a tear to his eye that he wiped away. In that instant there was no doubt what his answer to that question was going to be. What his greatest broadcast moment was..

The women in the photo was Tanya Natdhipytadd, Yet to those around the world she was known, and loved simply as Tanya. Little Tanya. She was on a first name basis with the entire world. A girl who seemed to fit in with the confident leaders of countries, and wide eyed little children who would come to the station on those special field trips. A girl of boundless energy who made my job as an interviewer harder than most athlete's, not because she was shy but because she would be so open and honest that you never knew what her answers would be. She never talked in the traditional cliché's, yet if you were to ask how she would fare in a contest she'd tell you to your face. Yet somehow when it came from her lips it never sounded like bragging or bravado. It was simply how she felt and other willingly accepted it as part of her innocent charm. Of course I chuckled when asking what was thought to be a simple question and she would state with absolute certainty, "I don't understand what you're talking about!"

Without a doubt though what she was known best for was running. It was something she did very, very well. It was something that never looked like a chore, or a drudgery when she did it. In training and racing it brought her more joy than perhaps any other activity in the world. Despite scratching the tape measure at a hair over 5 feet and not having the long, lanky legs of her competition she was simply the best for many years. It was often joked that she didn't really have legs. She had rockets covered with skin her speed was so incredible. She would sprint out to monstrous leads and almost dared anybody to catch her if they can, and you could count the people who could in her career on your hands.

Yet for all of her track success there was one goal that always seemed to be beyond her grasp. The title of Cosmo Beauty. That five day, 5 event gauntlet to find the best in sport. The format was consistent.. After each event a certain percentage of athlete's would move on to the next day and the others would be eliminated. The events would be varied to test the participants in different area's. It always started with the dangerous obstacle course. Then there would be other events that most times had nothing to do with running. Finally the big head to head final match. 100 meter's and the winner would be named "Cosmo Beauty"

Each year from the booth I would watch as she made the obstacle course her personal playground. In 14 Cosmo Beauty's she had won the event no less than 11 times setting new world records in 8 of those years. The times she didn't win she was 2nd on two occasions and her worst effort was the first attempt when she barely made the cut in 4th place. The field event was always difficult for her but she usually summoned the courage to make it through to the long race which was her forte'. It would always be the "other" sport that would always do her in. One year it was weightlifting where her strong legs while important couldn't compensate the lack of muscles in her arms to hold the tremendous weight overhead, another year it was a baseball toss for length & accuracy. Every year it was always something, some hidden force that prevented her from taking the final step to greatness.

The shelf life of these athletes were typically very short. Most would retire before they reached their 21st birthday having passed their athletic prime. Yet Tanya continued performing at the highest levels. After seven years of competing people started talking about her near misses at Cosmo Beauty glory as "the steak", Each year the buzz would be if this would be the year that "the streak" would end for her. When it didn't the people would say, "…..the streak lives".

Through it all I gained great respect for the young lady as year after year she would talk about "the streak" openly with the world. It was an interview that I personally grew to dislike. After all she was competing against top level competition and to remain so high up was a remarkable feat. Yet on a professional level it had to be done. To do otherwise would be shirking my responsibilities and duties. Still I didn't like it. Never did. Even knowing the unpredictable nature of interviewing Tanya I was taken aback with one interview in particular with her response to one question after her 11th failed attempt. I remembered how my stomach turned into knots the moment it was spoken.

"Tanya, how do you think you'll be remembered if you never win the Cosmo Beauty title?"

She looked me right in the eye and in a tone of seriousness that she very rarely displayed she answered back.

"I don't think I will be remembered. At least not for long. Then again I think I don't deserved to be."

A typical Tanya answer. Direct, honest, and to the point. Through the years she and I formed a unique relationship. Our friendship was obvious to even the most casual observer. There were those who wondered if our association was more than platonic. While it was true we were often seen together on the satellite away from the track there never was any moments of romance. That didn't stop the rumors from flying hot and fast however. We shrugged it off and even joked about it in private when we had a chance to share a meal together. I cherished those moments even more so after she had made it through the awkward teenager years. She grew up and became a very classy and beautiful women.

Finally the big moment came when she had turned 28. There had been the typical rumors of her retirement as there were the last few Great Competitions. By this time she had been in competition half her life but this season had been especially rough on her. She had started losing a bit of her natural speed. For the first time in her life she actually had to learn to strategize and pace herself. Then the injuries began to hit and they took longer to heal than she had ever been use to. Luckily none were severe enough to require surgery but collectively it began to get into her head. When she reached the Great Competition she wasn't the favorite to win or even considered one of the top contenders. It was conceded that time had finally passed her by and this would be the year the torch would be passed to the newer generation.

Well the first four days were very nerve racking to watch from the announcer's booth. There was a shock when she was beaten by a large margin in the obstacle course. It was difficult to stay confident even knowing that she still took second in the event that had been her domain. I felt a little better with the 2nd day's event of cycling. She used her experience to stay near the front of the pack, avoided several spills that took place in the group. Still I was worried. The third day was the toughest. Three matches of tennis. I could see her getting tired. Each game taking more effort than the last. After she won the last game she collapsed trying to walk back to the locker room. It was great that the top notched medical staff quickly got to her before she had suffered much damage but the exertion had dehydrated her and she spent the night with an IV tube connected. It wasn't until two hours before the fourth event that she was cleared to swim the 5,000 meters. It was so hard to detach my personal feelings from my professional ones. When it was over my first reaction was relief that she was still all right. Then there was the euphoria when it dawned on me that she had actually won the race and was heading to her first 100 meter showdown for the title.

That night I was going through preparations for the next days broadcast. On paper it looked like a complete mismatch. Tanya's top 20 best times were well ahead of her opponents best marks however as I looked deeper I noticed that those top times were performed between eight and ten years earlier. As I delved deeper into the computer information I noticed that the two were a lot closer currently than people seemed to realize. There was a legitimate chance that Tanya could lose.

It was almost with a sense of relief when I heard a knock at the door. Pressing the button to let in my roommate for the night. Tanya's brother had come up to the satellite to cheer his sister on. I was thankful for his yearly visits to give me a chance to do a bit of male bonding within the all female atmosphere.

"So how is Tanya doing?" ,I instinctively asked.

"She's nervous. Actually she's not talking much right now. In fact the only comment she made to me was to wonder if your 'date' was still on for tonight."

This brought a smile to my lips. For the last several years the two of us had spent many a night dining together. Normally against the rules an exception was made in Tanya's case because she was no longer a teenager. It made the trips to the satellite bearable being away from home for such long stretches. It was amusing to overhear some of the other girls who would refer to the pair as 'dating', 'an item', and even speculations on how far their relationship went.

The brother didn't stay long knowing that his presence while not unwelcome to the pair would be an intrusion. There would be nothing he could truly contribute to the evening and Kannonji appreciated the discretion.

It was past 6 pm when Tanya arrived. By then the food had been brought, some candles placed on the table, soft music played in the background. However this night held an additional surprise. All the previous times she had shown up for dinner still in her athletic gear. The standard school uniform for the facility. There was shock and surprise when he opened his door to see the young women dressed…..in a dress.

It was a design more for function than aesthetics. A simple green outfit that went down just below the knees and no sleeves. Plus her hair had been styled and placed in a pigtail that extended down her back. I was so surprised that it took a few seconds for my nose to register that she was actually wearing perfume. It was a sight quite becoming and I appreciated being able to see her in this light.

The lady began to look a little sheepish as she explained, "Some of the girls chipped in on this. I hope you approve."

For a man known for his use of language talking became impossible at that moment but it appeared the smile I had said everything that was needed. It was a most curious evening. Because she was running tomorrow the fare was fairly simple, she had stopped being the eating machine of her youth years ago and ate a more sensible diet to keep her weight low and her energy high.

We swapped our usual stories during dinner allowing us to keep up with the details of each others lives. However there was a topic I couldn't bring up. My fear was that if the topic of the 100 meters were brought up it would jinx her. Worse still it would make her more nervous about the task that was ahead of her. My mind began to run scenario's of her reaction if she were to lose because of this. Part of me was thinking logically that she would take it all in stride. My emotions though shared with me a different story of a devastated young women who had the golden ring snatched from her once to many times and wouldn't be able to live with herself. I wanted to know what she was thinking…..but I didn't have the courage to ask.

After the meal we watched a movie together and even did a little slow dancing in the room. No, I'm not a great dancer but with Tanya she was so graceful I didn't need to be. It felt good to feel her supple body against mine, to get another whiff of the perfume she was wearing. As mentioned before we never went all the way but at moments like this I felt that I wouldn't be adverse for it to happen.

Finally as it approached 10 pm the speakers around the facility announced that it would be time for all students to return to their quarters as the lights would be switched off. This is one rule that the school was most rigid on. Even for Tanya. It saddened me to have this night end and as I escorted Tanya to the door something happened that was a first. She kissed me. Not a simple peck on the cheek. That wouldn't have surprised me. This was a strong lip lock she put on me almost taking my breath away. She followed it up with an embrace before whispering in my ear,

"Thank you for making me feel normal."

My body didn't move for several minutes after she had left.. It stood there completely stunned. I began to wonder if the pressure of being in the final event, something she had been waiting 14 years for was taking its toll on her. This wouldn't be the first time a great athlete withered under the intense spotlight.

Still I had a job to do and no matter what happened I would have to report it.

The next morning was started the broadcast a full 3 hours before the scheduled event. It was already reported that this event would be the biggest ratings coup in decades. The race was broken down from every angle possible. The most obvious was to talk about "the streak". Would it be finally broken today. Would she be the oldest Cosmo Beauty in more than three centuries. The broadcast team did a remarkable job not to turn the pre-match into 'The Tanya Show' by making sure as much time and effort was spent talking about her opponent.

With an hour before the event Tanya made her appearance in the stadium. The crowd stood up and roared its approval in unison. She was being received like the celebrity icon's of earth centuries ago. She shook hands and waved to the crowd. A small child grabbed her and hugged for several seconds and who only let go at the insistence of her parents. Eventually she withdrew from the crowd and began to stretch her muscles out on the infield grass. It was a long process for her and she wanted to make sure the process didn't get rushed.

Twenty minutes before the race Tanya's opponent showed up. My personal fear was that she would be received with boo's and scorn. After all no matter how this race was analyzed the majority of the fans would view her as the villain. If she lost there would be no dishonor because of who she lost too, yet if she were to win it would make her a very unpopular champion. It was with a sense of relief that the crowd gave what could be generously called polite applause. It had to be so difficult for the teen who was most likely still in diapers when Tanya first started competing. I learned later that the opponent had done most of her stretching back in the locker room to try and avoid the hostile environment she was going into.

Through it all I did my best to maintain a professional veneer. One of the worst things a broadcaster can be called is a 'shill' or 'mark'. Terms often used in days long ago to describe those who regardless of the truth would slant viewpoints in a particular manner. I had to stay unbiased in my reporting when in my heart I was very biased.. The final five minutes of the pre-race broadcast was spent going around to all the reporters for their opinions on who they thought would win. Most predicted it would be Tanya though even her supporters admitted it was a pick based more on sentimentality than for practical reasons.

Finally the competitors were called to the starting line. I took a deep breath and focused. Ready to report the most important race in both girls lives.

"We are almost ready for the start. Tanya on the inside lane, farthest away from our camera. She is seeking to be the oldest champion in over three centuries. Her opponent also in her first championship run. How fast must their hearts be beating. One can only imagine the butterflies going through their stomachs right about now. Will Tanya's experience win out or will youthful exuberance cause her opponent to run the race of her life. For the winner it will defiantly be a life changing event. The pair are taking their place in the blocks."

The starter waiting for both participants to get into proper position. He would not activate the starter's voice until they were both prepared to ensure a fair start. Only when both answered affirmatively to the question of if they were ready did he hit the button to activate the computer voice.

"On your mark…..",said the computer spoke in its loud but monotone manner as the crowd noise died down.

"Ready……"

"GO!"

"It's a clean start for both ladies as the 100 meter finals begin. Both got off very well and at the 20 meter mark its dead even. They continue down the course and they are neck and neck. At the halfway point of the race there is no clear leader. They are matching each other stride for stride as they work their way down the 2nd half of the track. With 30 meters left its still too close to call. They're coming down to the wire. It's close…..it's close….."

Both competitors crossed the finished in what appeared to be the same time to the naked eye. It was the closest finish I had ever seen in my professional life. I didn't dare call a winner because I wasn't even sure of it myself. All the eyes in the stadium looked at the scoreboard for the final determination. It took maybe 2 seconds for the scoreboard lights to display but it felt a lot longer.

WINNER: T. Natdhipytadd

How many times over the years I had dreamed of how I would call this result. The various ways I would want to describe her victory using my vast repertoire of words. How I wanted to use long winded speeches that were as long as the wait she had endured for this moment. Yet in this moment with a crowd that was going wild with cheers, all my years of education, all my years as an experienced broadcaster, all my years of using words to describe things wound up reduced to just four words..

" THE STREAK IS OVER! THE STREAK IS OVER! THE STREAK IS OVER! THE STREAK IS OVER!"

Actually I was told that I shouted out the phrase closer to a dozen times but I was fortunate that an alert sound engineer shut of my microphone after the fourth time. That was a good thing because it prevented the public from hearing me pound my fist so hard it went through the table in excitement. Throughout the broadcast booth all the paper with our notes were torn up and thrown around like confetti. We all considered Tanya to be a good friend and we all celebrated like it was a member of our own family who had accomplished something great. For myself once I was finished with my screaming I sat down and broke down in tears for her. In my life there were only three times as an adult that I wept. The 2nd and 3rd times was at the news of my parents death. This however was the first time, and the only time that the tears were one of joy.

That call was often referred to as the greatest ever heard. Hard to believe that I was actually called before the head honcho's of the company for my unprofessional behavior. As I said earlier one never wanted to be thought of as a "shill" or "mark" yet at that moment I was the biggest "Tanya Mark" and didn't care what anybody was going to say about it.. I'm sure my actions would have received some form of discipline if the crowd response hadn't been so overwhelmingly positive. To be honest I know it could have been a lot better. Yet for years after people would tell me how I echoed what they were thinking and feeling in their hearts.

I may have gotten the most credit for that televised moment but to confess a truth here, there was a lot of great talents who contributed to the impact that moment had. After all I wasn't the cameraman who had the close up of Tanya falling on her knees on the infield covering her face with her hands as she cried. I had seen many an athlete shed tears in the heat of the moment, yet never had I seen a person fall apart so completely as Tanya did. Once it started she seemed incapable of stopping herself. More than one person in the booth openly questioned if she was having a nervous breakdown. I've always had an opinion on what really happened though perhaps for nostalgia's sake I never wanted to find out the truth. My thinking was that while wanting to become Cosmo Beauty the yearly failures tempered her expectations of how much it would mean to her. Finally when she realized the goal and the burden was lifted she was struck by just how much she had wanted it, how much it had meant to her, and it all came out in that one very public, emotional response. .

There were other great camera shots. The fans who were standing, cheering, many with tears in their own eyes living vicariously at this moment through her. Another great shot was of Tanya's brother who leapt out of the stands, through several security guards to be with his sister on the ground equally emotional. In fact his help was needed as Tanya leaned on him as she walked up the stairs to finally receive her award.

I spent the rest of the broadcast in a bit of a daze. It wasn't until many days later that I even knew what I had said. I heard that Tanya didn't sleep a wink that night. Confidentially, neither did I.

Sadly, it would turn out to be the final moments of her athletic career. Two days later she announced her retirement from the sport. It was a moving ceremony. She thanked a lot of people that she had considered herself blessed for knowing. From champions known around the world to people nobody outside their families had ever heard of. She mentioned them all. When asked about her future plans she spoke of simple things. Being an aunt to her brother's kids. Being able to sleep late, to enjoy foods she had denied herself. She had an extra large smile when she talked about having a life that was "normal".

After the retrospective of my career for Osaka TV I spent a final night in my room on board the university satellite. In the morning a shuttle was waiting for me to take me to my retirement. But there was one stop I had to make first. I told the pilot of the destination and he didn't argue. I was heading for Africa.

With the assistance of a local cab driver I made my way to a local African school where a bunch of children were playing. Among them stood a women not much taller than they were. Her blood red hair was duller and showed the streaks of gray within. Still though there was the ever present smile.

After her retirement we did try to have a relationship. Sadly it didn't work out. The fault was no one's. I wanted to be first in Tanya's life but the truth was she already had a love. Her first love was running and there was no way I was ever going to come between them. To do so would have taken away a lot of what she was. It would have required too large a sacrifice on her part. Sometimes I wonder if I had pressed the issue would she have given up running for me. The answer might have been yes but the cost would have been too large and I have no doubt she would have come to resent it, and me.

Tanya never did marry. That thought always made me sad. I think if she found the right man she would have been a devoted wife, and a loving mother to any children she would have had. During some of my visits I've seen her play with her nieces and nephews and devote all her love and energy to them. She was always good with children.

I paid the cabbie his fare and walked onto the school grounds. I stood out like a sore thumb so it took little time for Tanya to spot me and ran towards me to plant a kiss much to the groaning of the young male students on the grounds.

After her retirement She had been offered a job to lead train other cosmo beauty contestants. However internal politics didn't take long to take much of the joy of her job away. After all she was first and foremost an athlete and not an administrator. Instead she decided to take her love of running to the kids without the organizational duties. To the children who she took care of she was a teacher and a friend. To her these children had become her brood and she cherished them as if they were her own flesh and blood. On the university satellite she had found fame and success. In retirement she found something even better.

A normal life.

The End 


End file.
